Sakura Haruno Reborn (adopted fic)
by MiyatheEarthninja
Summary: Not your normal Aka/tSaku story. Instead Sakura was betrayed by the Akatsuki for a new girl. She leaves to America and there she meets new and improved friends who join her when she goes back to Japan. How will the Akatsuki feel when she forgot about them? Adopted by MiyatheEarthninja! (originally XxRussia's-GirlxX story)
1. The Betrayal

_'T-those bak- Uhhh . . . jerks! How could they? H-How could they do this to me? I-I'm was their __**best**__ friend. T-they're my family. They just can't do this to me!' _I screamed in my head, tears pouring down my red blotchy face as I continued to sob quietly in my multiple room/bathroom house (well a mansion). I just saw (and heard) my best friends, my big bros, my family, and my...crush, , talking behind my back as the poser just smiled in glee.

They were calling me a loser, a fat unsocial B... no, I would dare say that word I don't want to be depress. They even called me a ugly desperate attention seeking W (crude word for prostitute). I cried out in pain as my heart broke even more in pieces. My life. It's finally over. They all left me. First my father, then mother, and now my only family. Those unappreciated left me for something, for **someone** better and than me.

They all left me! I rolled over on my bed that I was on and vomited on the floor. I inhaled and exhaled as I pushed away my shoulder length pale strawberry pink hair from my sweaty forehead. I felt another on coming so I quickly got out of bed and raced towards my bathroom. I managed just in time to get to the toilet and threw up again. I fell to my knees as I vomited my lunch, which went on for a few more minutes until finally I sighed in relief. I must've eaten a lot this afternoon. _'M-maybe Hidan was right. Maybe I am fat.'_ I thought as I slowly stood up and flushed the toilet.

I walked towards the mirror above the marble sink and stared at myself in disgust. My pink shoulder length hair has slightly grown in the past month so now it was a few inches past my shoulder. My bangs parting in the middle showing my abnormally large forehead. My usually bright green eyes, so used to seeing it sparkle with happiness and love, were now dull and lifeless. All of this was because of her 'family'. _'Well not anymore.' _I sighed wistfully as I remembered what happened just 1 month ago.

**Flashback **

I laughed loudly as Tobi and Deidara tackled me into the ground. Sasori and Itachi trailing behind them with small smirks on their faces. Itachi kicked them off me.I blushed softly as Itachi gently picked my up the ground and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned my head on him and closed eyes. He was so warm, so sweet. I love it when he hugged me, when he gave me his rare smiles, showing his pearl white teeth behind his full lips.

I sighed contently, opened my eyes, and was shocked to see a girl I never seen before. She had her dark brown hair in a high ponytail with icy blue eyes. She was wearing a brown cardigan with a white tank top under it. She had on brown Capri pants with brown and white high top converse. Itachi let go of me immediately and went over to introduce himself to the girl.

Hikari. That was her name. Hikari. Deidara, Tobi, and surprisingly, Itachi and Sasori were blushing. When they first met me, they were nonchalant. At first they didn't even bother with me when we first met. I was a burden to them. But that all change when I guess they noticed me talking more and more to the jocks and preps. I was turning into one of them for Kami's Sake. I was even secretly dating Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother and the Player of Konoha High. That was when they decided that they cared about me and got me to come back.

Sasuke and I broke up but its not like we were serious. We broke up with no heartbreak what so ever. Though we don't talk much anymore, I know that he has my back and I have his. I looked up and met no one. _'They left without me.'_ I thought in shock as my 'friends' and the new girl were no where in sight. That was then that I knew, that all I ever known was going to change. And for the worse.

**End of Flashback**

I stared at myself in the mirror, horrified at the girl I was seeing. I wasn't me! She wasn't the me I know. That girl in the mirror is lifeless, dull, uncaring about if she lives or dies. _'I-I have to get out of here. I can't let them hurt me anymore. Get yourself together Sakura Haruno! I'm stronger than this. They're not worth it. Probably never have and probably never will.'_ I thought to myself, a sad smile on my face. I sighed as I walked back to my all black room, not surprised to see my vomit all cleaned up, with no stain on the floor, a scent of red spicy cinnamon in the air.

I walked towards my wardrobe and opened it. Black clothes, black shoes, black everything. I reached all the way in the back and started feeling around until finally I got what I wanted. My black duffel bag that I used to move in to my house when I was forced to live all alone when neither of my parents wanted me. Apparently they wanted a boy to succeed their company, Haruno Crop.

'_I'll have my maids keep my room clean. When I come back, I want everything in my room that same way that it is right now.' _I thought top myself chewing my lower lip. I let it go with a slight 'pop!'. I went to my drawers and started my packing.

**Few hours later**

I fell back on my bed, exhausted after I just finished packing everything that I own. I sat back up and looked at all my suitcases. 4 suitcases, medium size and my duffle bag. _'Dang, I packed a lot. Now who's going to help me pull all of them at the airport?'_ I groaned as I plopped back on my bad. I closed my eyes and sighed as I knew that I should hurry up and get going before I regret anything. I jumped off my bed and clapped my hands twice.

I waited for a few seconds and heard various clicking noise outside my room. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said as 4 woman all wearing a maid outfit with black, brown, blond, and dark red hair. "Yes, M'Lady?" They asked me simultaneously, their faces void of any emotion. I sighed again, feeling as if it was the millionth time I did that. "Can you please help me take my luggage to my car?" I asked them with a sad smile on my face. Tears pricking my eyes as I thought back at the reason why I'm leaving Konoha.

The blond maid, Natsumi, suddenly launched herself at me with all the other maids. "Please don't leave us M'Lady!" They cried out, anime tears running down their faces. It was how to say...Awkward? I sweat dropped a bit. Whenever I used to leave with the Akatsuki on Spring, Winter, Fall, Summer Break, they get like this but without all the tears. But I guess this is an exception since I won't be coming back in a long while. "G-guys come on! You know I'll miss you. I promise to text, e-mail and call you every week if possible. You can even come over when I'm on vacation. You know I love you guys. You're like sisters to me!" I cried out, my tears finally falling down my face.

The five of us cried for a while, sad that I was leaving. I slowly let go of them and wiped the tears of my face. My 'sisters' did the same thing. I smiled at them gently, feeling as thought I can only show my real self to them. But then a loud banging noise was heard from my front door. _'They better not break my custom diamond encrusted dark cherry wood French Door.' _I thought annoyed that they were banging on my precious door that was made just for me by my late grandmother, Chihiro-baa-sama. "Kairi, can you please answer the door while we bring my luggage down?" I asked her sweetly to Kairi, the dark red head maid. She nodded once and left in a instant. The rest of us got my suitcases, though my 'sisters' were a bit reluctant.

Just as we were nearing the bottom of the stairs, I heard Kairi scream out using language I didn't even know she had. "Get the fuck out, you greedy Bastards! How dare you come here after ignoring our mistress for a whole month! A Month! Get out you monsters! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" I dropped my bags and ran towards the front door and was met by an angry Kairi, who was red after yelling, and **them**. My **ex**-best friends. My **ex**-family. The Akatsuki. I made my hands into fists and said coldly, "What are **you** doing in my house?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ok hi guys I want to say sorry I never had published the story and I feel so forgetful thinking I failed keeping a promise. So right now I'm going to change her first chapter but keep some because I love it! Next chapter will be a little different. So love you guys and see ya!**


	2. I can't trust them

I stared at them coldly. How dare they come here after hurting me so much. They have absolutely no right being here. They stared at me in what you can say was shock. That was when I finally realize that the poser wasn't with them and there was an almost guilty atmosphere. I wonder if she was gone. Wait, there isn't time for that bull.

"For the last time **what** are you doing in my house?" I said to them, anger seeping from my voice. They flinched a bit and I smirked inwardly.

Those sorry bastards deserved it anyway. I blinked. Huh. Dang it looks like Kairi (or Hidan) is rubbing off on me. Pein, who **was** like my overprotective brother before the bitch came and ruined everything. Again Kairi(Or Hidan) is rubbing off on me, damn it, Ugh! Anyways Pein opened his mouth and muttered three words I never thought he would ever say in his life, "I'm so sorry." Yep those three desperate words.

I stared at him in shock, well everybody did actually. **The **Pein Ame, Fearless Leader of the Akatsuki, just apologized, Apologized!, to me, Sakura Haruno, the disowned daughter of Daichi and Momoko Haruno who owned a multimillion business company.

I quickly pinched myself on the arm and murmured a quiet 'Ouch!' grabbing the attention of the men in my living room. I just can't believe this is happening. _'Why are they here? Where's that slimy fake bitch that ruined my life? They can't possibly know that I'm leaving to Tsunade's do they?'_ I questioned in my head. I just frozen at that thought. Panic slowly taking over my body. '_W-what if they try to stop me. No! What if they're playing with me? Trying to lure me back with their lives? Planning to break me even if nothing is left in me?'_ I couldn't help but think.

Yes, that's what they're trying to do. Ohhh, those sneaky Bastards! If they think for one second that I'm that stupid, well they have another thing coming! I growled softly. They are **not **going to fool me ever again. And if I do, I'll just have Kairi knock some serious sense into me. "I don't have time for this bullshit." I told them as they looked at me in surprise. They were doing that a lot lately.

"Kairi, go get my bags for me and put them in my car while I deal with these idiots." I said to Kairi, who despite still was a bit mad at the men in the room of my house, nodded to me stiffly and hurried back to the other girls and gently picked up my things while hissing back and forth with them and in return there was a few shouts of outrage and was hushed by the look on Kairi's face and quietly did the same as she(Kairi) and went outside the door but not before they each gave each Akatsuki member a nasty, dirty, rather scary look.

I stared at them (Akatsuki) and they stared back for what seemed like forever until I asked the one thing that was on my mind, **"Why?"** For a while there was only silence as they all bowed their heads downwards and I shook my head, disgusted with myself, thinking that all of the sudden they were going to shout out that it was all a prank and that they still cared about me deeply. But instead I was met by silence. SILENCE. They didn't even know why they hurt me so much. They didn't know why they caused me all of this pain, all of this suffering.

How stupid and dense can they be? How can they be so shallow? Leaving behind their best friend since freshman year (They were currently starting their Junior year). I shrugged my shoulders, indifferent with the situation. If they didn't care about me then why should I care about them? All they did was wasted my time with their false friendship and happiness. I went to pick up my duffel bag which, oh so lucky me!, was in front of the Akatsuki, but stopped when someone put their hands on top of mine, stopping me from grabbing it.

I looked up and there he was in all his glory. Itachi Uchiha, Top All A student, heart throb of Konoha high, and Older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. "Don't do anything you'll later regret Sakura-chan." He said to me in his sweet velvety- Ugh! Get it together girl! They're tricking you, mocking you, making fun of you! Don't let a stupid pointless little crush distract you! I growled like a furious tiger and before I knew it I ripped my hand away from his and the sound of skin on skin was heard in the large room. I, Sakura Haruno, just slapped Itachi Uchiha. And I was damn proud of it! If only his stupid fan girls could look at me now. I smirked devilishly.

"He he, that felt damn good." I said out loud as the others gaped at me. I think at one pointy since my door was open, a fly had even entered Hidan's mouth. I know it's a little chang in subject but Eww, gross! I looked at Itachi and saw that he still his face turned away. He must be in so much shock that the once sweet weak girl just slapped his little pretty face. And said that it felt SO good. Serves the little fucker right. He shouldn't have put his dirty hands on me in the first place.

I snatched my bag away from his prying hands and stood up with grace that could only be describe as a cat. I stretched my arms above my head and was satisfied when I heard a sickening crack. I love doing that. Scaring people shitless when I do. Its funny have them think that I broke a bone or something. But anyway back to my situation. I still had 9 overgrown men in my precious living room that my godmother Tsunade help me decorate.

Even if I was disowned she still cares about me like I'm her born daughter and now she hates both father and mother for what they did to me. "Get **out** of **my** house, **now**." I demanded them. "I don't want to be late for my flight." I added as I made an annoyed sound in my throat. They haven't moved an inch and I was staring to get mad. They should have known better and they know what happens when I get mad, especially at when I'm mad at them. I tilt my head and laugh a little to sweetly. I slowly cracked my hands and then . . . . . . .

**An hour later**

I sighed in relief as I boarded my plane. I had enough of today. I just barely caught it in time as I had to deal with those annoying little pest. I quickly went to my eat and to my relief I was sitting next to the aisle with an older man and woman obviously a couple. I situated myself and got comfortable because I would have to wait for a few more hours before I arrive at New York, New York to my godmother. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep as Ikimono Gikari sang her lovely song, Hana Wa Sakura Kimi Wa Utsukushi, on my I-Phone.

**Few hours later**

I slowly got off the plane hesitatingly, not knowing where the hell I was going. But then all of the sudden I heard somebody yell out my name from all the way across the airport. I turned towards where the shout came from and saw . . .

_**Hey guys you know when I said I will pose it Sunday or Yesterday...ya you got me I'm giving the "I had to do homework excuse but thanks everyone who favorite, followed and review my story!**_


	3. A second chance in happiness

**Hi everyone I'm like almost completely back now. First of all I want to say I was kinda upset about this guest who was complain about me not working on the story much. I know I get it I had a state test and yes it's more important to go to high school that write a story. If you want to know when I will be updating pm me instead of going off as a guest telling me off on this adopted story. I adopted it and I will do it. Now that's all now here's the chapter.**

I turned around and stared at the young lady that shouted my name and 2 younger girls next to her. "Sakura-chan!" The older women of the 3 shouted her two low pigtails bouncing up and down looking as if it had full of life as she continued to jump from her place trying to get, apparently my attention. The lady had, as I stated before, dirty blond hair in two low thick pigtails with soft caramel eyes. She had a very curvy body that was covered by a beige tank top that showed off her rather large cleavage with black pants that stopped a bit under her knees and wore black stiletto heels. It would make even the popular girls have envy on her.

She was currently swatting at nothing wildly in the sky with a wide goofy smile on her lightly tan face. She looks so familiar I wonder...yes I do know her . That busty young woman was actually my 50-something year old nazukeoya (godmother), Tsunade. But I still didn't know who the two girls next to her were. Maybe just maybe they can be my friends.

"Tsunade-chan! Come and help me you old hag!" I shouted jokingly at her cupping my hands besides my mouth for emphasis. My shout caused some American people to look at me weirdly. Some were smiling so I guess they know my language. I saw Tsunade's eye twitched a bit and held back a smug smirk. I just love to rile her up and have her scream out profanities like there was no tomorrow.

Its amusing watching her turn tomato red from her anger and beat up the poor guy that would unfortunately be right next to her. Usually the man right next to her would be a complete stranger but sometimes the poor man was my nazukeoyas' otto-kun (husband), Jiraiya. Serves the nasty pervert right. Drooling all over my nazukeoya's rather large assets that I never will have -_- . *shivers* Men.

"I'm not an old hag, little brat!" She shouted out in perfect English, not wanting to started at again by the normal people in the clean and white airport. Ugh, can't people just mind their own god damn business. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. I put it back in and went over to get my 4 suitcases but stopped when 1 tan, 1 pale, and 1 dark skinned hand took hold the handle of 3 (one for each) suitcases.

I looked up and to my surprise, it was Tsunade and the 2 unknown girls in my presence.

One girl with pale skin that looked almost chalk white tossed her long loose black hair with a dark blue tint in it. She had straight bangs covering part of her black eyes. She was wearing a tube type of shirt that stopped just above her navel showing off her navel piercing that surprisingly looked like Sasuke's clan symbol.

She was also wearing black skinny jeans with black, white and red knee high converse. She had a tattoo of what seemed to be a black, white, and red geisha that strangely looked like her with a white and red fan that looked exactly like the Uchiha clan fan. 'She has got to be related to an Uchiha. I mean its kinda obvious. Pin straight black hair that has a tint of blue in it with somewhat blank black eyes but with more emotion.' I thought as I looked closer at the pale black haired girl, She had a hand on her hip and was banging her head to some song from her I-phone.

I looked at the other one. She was shyly peering at me with blushies from behind her dark brown bangs with strange yet enchanting purple eyes. She had her back part of her hair in a cute messy bun with two diamond metal chopsticks sticking out from it. She was also wearing a tube type of shirt but this time it was a lavender color and it stopped right when her skirt began (which started at her hips).

Her skirt was skirt was actually half black and half lavender. The top part went mid thigh maybe even a bit below that was black and the rest of her skirt was lavender. Under her long skirt that barely stopped at her ankles she wore regular black flats. 'Purity.' Was the only thing I thought about her. I looked at her arm and to my shock she also had a tattoo of a geisha but this one was gold, purple, and black that looked exactly like her. Her skin and everything.

You can see that the two girls were really close. Like how some sisters would be. Best friends. A small smile crept up on my face unconsciously. 'I wish I had someone like that.' I thought sadly. Sure I was really close with the girls back home but sadly they were leaving to go to college (They're like 22 years old and they always wanted to go to college.) and some girls whom I met before that the girls knew were going to replace them but from what I've heard and seen, they were a bit of a fan girl but when it came to work they were all professional. They were also a bit annoying when I first met them. but I think I can at least tolerate them.

I turned towards Tsunade and was shocked when she was looking at me with a knowing maybe even a sad mile. She walked towards me and suddenly hugged me with her inhuman strength. I choked a bit, from the lose of air in my system and because I felt tears pricking my still red eyes. They were still red after I finished my crying yesterday afternoon. I guess I just wasn't through with all the waterworks. 'Damn me for being so sensitive!' I screamed in my head as more and more tears came pouring down my face. "Let it Sakura. Just . . . . Let it all out." She whispered softly to me. You could imagine how the people around us were looked at us, freaked out. Whenever an American passed us, which were a lot, they kept muttering 'freaks', 'weirdo's', and I think I even heard at one point some dude say, 'so fucking hot!'. I took that as compliments anyway.

I shook my head gently and silently against Tsunade's shoulder. The Americans are weird in a good-bad way.

I pulled away from Tsunade slowly. "T-thank you. I really needed that." I told her in English, butchering it a bit since I just got through with crying my heart out. She smiled softly at me and nodded and turned towards to the two girls who were looking at us in confusion. Well the dark skinned one was while the pale one looked only a little curious. Tsunade grinned at them and finally decided to introduce us. Took her long enough.

"Sakura-chan, this is Yuki Senju-Uchiha," She said pointing towards the pale one who nodded at me with a small smile on her pretty face. "And this is Suimari Senju-Hitake." She added nodding towards the dark skinned girl, who shyly waved at me and squeaked out a soft "Hi!". "They're my two adopted daughters. Which means that they are unofficially your cousins. Isn't that wonderful!" Cousins, huh? My smile on my face got bigger. I always wanted cousins since my father and mother didn't have any siblings.

"Yeah. That's great." I said at her and turned to Yuki and Suimari and stuck my hand out at them. "I hope we can become best friends."

They seemed shocked but at the end they both shook my hand and accepted me into their family.

We got my luggage and went outside to Tsunade's truck which was a dark green Hummer. We put my luggage in the back and all three of us (Me, Yuki, and Suimari) got inside the truck and we got to talking while Tsunade drove us to her house which mind you was actually a very modern and very beautiful mansion. We got to known each other better and I found out we all liked the same type of music and bands, like Three Days Grace, Falling Up, Evanescence, and many more. We also liked the same types of movies, food, games (yes we're female gamers) clothing, etc. We're practically unalike triplets.

I looked out of the dark tinted window of the truck and smiled thinking, 'I'm so glad I decided to come. I wont be abandon anymore. Maybe . . . They will be able to mend this mangled broken heart.' I turned back towards the girls who I already considered my sisters and laughed along with them when Yuki made the funniest joke I have ever heard. I love these guys I just never known that they were healing my pain and I was slowly forgetting about Akasukti. 'Wait who is Akasukti?'


End file.
